


Hannibal (Oneshots/Songfics)

by AilenChioRochy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, F/F, F/M, Female Will Graham, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Historias de una sola parte, ya sea con escritura normal o como poema o como songfic.Desde lo romántico, hasta lo perturbador, sobre mi segunda pareja favorita, principalmente.Fandom: Hannibal (la serie)Pareja Principal: Hannibal Lecter/Will GrahamLa serie es propiedad de NBC y Brian Fuller, mio es solo la historia.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	1. Índice

**1) I am in love with a killer**

Hannigram Song Fic inspirado en un vídeo de YouTube. 

Will está enamorado de un psicópata asesino caníbal. Y aquí están sus pensamientos al respecto. Espero que lo disfruten, saludos y un abrazo.

* * *

**2) I am just a love sick criminal**

Hannigram Song Fic inspirado, nuevamente, en un vídeo de YouTube. 

Ahora es el turno de Hannibal, el caníbal, de decirle a Will lo que siente. Ojo: no es continuación de mi anterior song-fic.


	2. I am in love with a killer

[Canción](https://img.youtube.com/vi/PhnCZ5XuL7k/0.jpg)

**_Un poco de peligro no me detuvo antes._ **

Debería haberlo prevenido. Dejar que alguien nuevo entrara en su vida traería muchas consecuencias a su monótono camino. Se lo había dicho a Jack desde el principio, no era su intención socializar. Él era solitario. Pero allí estaba, le había abierto la puerta a un desconocido y lo dejo conocerlo más de lo estrictamente necesario, solo por 'curiosidad'. Hannibal Lecter lo leyó como si de un libro se tratase y, como si fuera el director de orquesta, lo manejo a su antojo. Tan sutilmente que no fue hasta que se dio con la pared, que descubrió el engaño. A pesar de que la alarma de peligro se encendió tras el primer encuentro, no le importo. Al contrario, eso solo hizo aumentar las ganas de conocerlo y dejar que el otro hombre lo descubriera.

Hannibal sí que supo aprovecharse de ello. El apuesto doctor lo manejo de tal forma que el oscuro ser que residía muy en su interior, oculto, saliera por fin de su auto-encierro. Sin duda alguna, el rubio disfruto verlo romperse para, instantes después, levantarse más fiero y salvaje que antes.

**_Ya había sido seducido por esos hipnotizantes ojos, y un beso por el cual moriría_.**

Pero sería muy hipócrita y de muy mal gusto echarle la culpa a Hannibal, o en su defecto a Jack. Él pudo decir no y darse la vuelta sin problemas, era un adulto después de todo. No lo estaban obligando a punta de escopeta. Entonces es cuando se preguntaba ¿Por qué no lo hice? Y nuevamente la respuesta aparecía sola: Hannibal Lecter.

Admitir que estaba enloqueciendo por el hombre de ojos cafés, fue un duro golpe a su orgullo. Puesto que, en ese estado, no le importaban mucho las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear un enamoramiento como este. Ni los posibles problemas que derivaran en su trabajo ni el trato con los demás. O ya de plano, donde terminaría su lealtad. Lo único en lo que podía poner su atención era en que deseaba a Hannibal Lecter.

**_Todo lo que haces, me causa dolor._ **

**_Tortúrame con una sonrisa, enciéndeme con tu llama._ **

Notaba las sutiles y certeras trampas, pero le gustaba el intento del otro por 'hacerlo despertar', era divertido verlo mover (o creyendo que movía) los engranajes de su mente. Su caníbal era muy apasionado cuando quería lograr sus objetivos y eso le encantaba.

**_(Enciéndelo)El fuego que hay adentro._ **

**_(Enciéndeme) Tu cuerpo es el arma esta noche._ **

**_(Córtame) Córtame, apuñálame directo al corazón._ **

**_No sabes que estoy enamorado._ **

Por eso, cuando Alana lo llamo y le pregunto por Jack, no dudo un segundo en poner sobre aviso al psiquiatra sobre la nueva situación. Y corriendo apresurado, fue a su encuentro. Tan alterado había estado que no condujo su auto, sino que tomó un taxi. Aunque fue muy acertado, a decir verdad.

La escena que lo recibió, al llegar a la casa del doctor, fue como de película: Alana en la entrada agonizaba por una evidente caída, desde la ventana del segundo piso. La casa se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, con cosas tiras por aquí y por allá (muy diferente al orden meticuloso que tuvo horas antes, muy probablemente). Un considerado charco de sangre salía de la bodega donde Hannibal guardaba sus mejores vinos. A Will solo le tomo un segundo identificar del otro lado, el celular de Jack tratando de comunicarse con Bella, su enferma esposa. Y, la joya de la noche, fue la re-aparición de Abigail. Al instante entendió que ese era un regalo que, en esos momentos, no podía rechazar. Aunque lo hubiera hecho de buen modo, si en su poder estuviese. Tenían que escapar y esa muchacha los retrasaría sin duda, al menos eso creyó entonces.

Al escuchar los suaves pasos, volteo con una radiante sonrisa que el otro hombre devolvió con gusto. Se abrazaron y, con todo el cariño que poseía, él beso al caníbal. Su hermoso Hannibal que había perdonado a la joven porque quería formar una familia con él, con Will. Y ese gesto solo resaltaba lo evidente: estaba tan enamorado.

**_De un asesino._ **

**_Y me está volviendo salvaje._ **

**_Como una novela de masoquistas._ **

**_Eres mi ardiente deseo._ **

**_No me importa si sigo vivo._ **

**_Ámame hasta el día en que muera._ **

**_Asesino._ **

**_Asesino._ **

**_Asesino._ **

No le importo dejar a los moribundos Jack y Alana, tomo de la mano a su ahora hija y siguió a Hannibal para salir del lugar y huir de la captura.

Usaron otro taxi para llegar al refugio que el rubio tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Se cambiaron las ropas, tomaron unas maletas ya listas y los papeles falsos que Hannibal tenía siempre disponible, para estos casos. Algo de dinero y, prestos, volvieron a tomar el taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

Por desgracia, el conductor los reconoció justo a unas cuadras de su destino. Fue su turno esta vez de asegurarse su libertad. Así que cuando Hannibal saco su cuchillo, el disparo del arma lo dejo un poco aturdido. Y volteo a verlo con los ojos brillando de orgullo: Su Will al fin estaba totalmente de su lado.

Entonces fue cuando, tras bajar y emprender la marcha, pensó que podría matar mil veces más con tal de ver la sonrisa en esos bellos ojos marrones.

Una vez a salvo arriba del avión, pudieron respirar tranquilos. Y un nuevo beso fue robado.

**_Yo pruebo la sangre cada vez que nos besamos._ **

**_Me pierdo en tu mirada, cuando te lames los labios._ **

**_Estoy acá, estoy conteniendo la respiración._ **

**_No puedo esperar a que me ames hasta la muerte._ **

El destino fue Praga. Una de las pocas bellas experiencias que Hannibal tuvo en ese lugar, fueron las vacaciones del año previo a conocer a Will. El hotel en el que se había hospedado entonces, era en el que estaban ahora. Lujoso, elegante y hermoso, las paredes revestidas con sedas y estatuas de oro, cuadros de una exquisitez divina. Él y Abigail chocaron al instante, pero por amor uno y cariño otro, no comentaron nada al respecto.

Todo se sentía un sueño del cual no quieres despertar, las habitaciones que Hannibal alquilo para su uso, no dejaron nada que envidiar del recibidor. La chica fue la primera en sucumbir al cansancio, apenas toco la almohada de la mullida y suave cama.

Una vez que el mozo dejo el equipaje en su lugar (y que el doctor le diera su propina) el silencio invadió el lugar. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, descubriendo el deseo del otro en ellos.

**_(Enciéndelo) Este fuego que hay adentro._ **

**_(Enciéndeme) Tu cuerpo es el arma esta noche._ **

**_(Córtame) Córtame, apuñálame directo al corazón._ **

**_Estoy locamente enamorado._ **

Nuevamente buscaron los labios tentadoramente sugestivos del contrario. Hambrientos de más, fueron caminando a tropezones hacia la recamara matrimonial. Hannibal tomándolo de las caderas, mientras que él trataba de desvestirlos.

**_De un asesino._ **

**_Y me está volviendo salvaje._ **

**_Como una novela de masoquistas._ **

**_Eres mi ardiente deseo._ **

**_No me importa si sigo vivo._ **

**_Ámame hasta el día en que muera._ **

**_Asesino_.**

**_Asesino._ **

**_Asesino._ **

Cayeron desnudos y salvajes en la enorme cama, se devoraban sin tregua ni delicadeza; demasiado tiempo con la abstinencia como para fijarse en esos detalles.

Parecían dos bestias en celo tratando de dominarse mutuamente. Pero al final, fue Hannibal el vencedor: él así lo quería.

**_Tú me apuñalas el corazón un millón de veces._ **

**_Yo seguiré lamiendo la sangre y sonriendo._ **

**_Tú me apuñalas el corazón un millón de veces._ **

**_Porque ya sé que estoy listo para morir._ **

**_Estoy locamente enamorado._ **

Lo envestía con fuerza y habilidad, golpeando su próstata y haciéndolo gritar de placer, mientras que con su cuchillo arañaba su pecho lamiendo la sangre que de la herida brotaba. Y lejos de darle asco, lo encendía más.

―Ha-Hannibal...

―Si, Will.

―Te amo. Aun si me matas en este instante, te amo.

―Will... ―pudo ver el efecto de esas palabras, materializada en una lagrima de dicha.

**_De un asesino._ **

**_Y me estas volviendo salvaje._ **

**_Como una novela de masoquistas._ **

**_Eres mi ardiente deseo._ **

**_No me importa si sigo vivo._ **

**_Ámame hasta el día en que muera._ **

**_Asesino._ **

**_Asesino._ **

**_Asesino._ **

―Yo también te amo, Will.

Y con la última gran estocada, ambos se corrieron. Él entre su vientre y el de Hannibal, este dentro de él. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su interior, el sentirse completo junto al ser que adoraba.

Sellaron ese hermoso momento con la promesa de estar juntos hasta la muerte, ya sea en las manos del otro o por el destino, con un beso lleno de ese enfermo amor pero que al mismo tiempo era tan puro y sincero como cualquier otro; antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. I am just a love sick criminal

[Canción](https://img.youtube.com/vi/ffgBoK0UYL0/0.jpg)

**_Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos._** _O, mejor dicho, que nos presentaron. Cuando esa mescla de colores, que tienes por ojos, me miraron por primera vez. Fue en el despacho de Jack Crawford, el director del departamento de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI. El hombre tenía entre manos un caso que lo superaba y, desesperado por atrapar al culpable, había acudido a ti. Al inestable pero súper dotado de empatía y alto grado de imaginación, profesor de Criminología de la Academia del FBI: William Graham. Ese día fue de una maravillosa revelación: **No tengo remordimientos**_ _de nada._

 ** _No había manera en que pudiera olvidarte._** _El que pudieras verme me dejo tan asombrado como extasiado. Mi curiosidad, esa caprichosa invasora, me guio en el camino. Si me permites que te lo diga, me volví a sentir como un niño. Como el profesor de antaño. Adentrándome en ti, moldeándote y dejando que me leyeras (a medias y con cautela, pero lo permití. Como a ningún otro). Inclusive **te seguí a tu casa, esperé hasta que estuvieras solo** y me **metí en tu habitación mientras dormías.** Fue una de esas afortunadas noches donde podías dormir tranquilamente. Tengo que admitir, Will, que luces apetitoso cuando tienes pesadillas, pero sin ellas luces hermoso; si me permites la osadía. **Me senté a tu lado**_ _y, entre miles de pensamientos,_ **_supe que nunca te dejaría ir._**

 _Mi mente me juega sucio cuando estoy en la quietud de la noche, solo y desvelado, observándote. Mis sueños de formar un vínculo personal e íntimo contigo, se torna depravado._ **_Sé que esto parece mal,_** _imaginar esas escenas_ _altaneras no ayuda cuando no hay nadie a mí alrededor y soy libre para hacer lo que mi instinto primario desee._ **_Pero sólo soy un criminal enfermo enamorado._**

**_Puedes arrestarme, Will._ **

**_No me quiero ir._ **

**_Bloquéame y tira la llave._ **

**_No me importa si estoy en un profundo problema._ **

**_Soy adicto a tu amor._ **

**_Seré tu prisionero._ **

**_Seré tu prisionero esta noche._ **

**_Estoy bajo tu hechizo y simplemente no puedo tener suficiente._ **

**_Me despertaste_** _más tarde en la mañana,_ **_mirándote en tu sueño. Como un ciervo que no podía ver la luz del carro_** _parpadeé aturdido. Te alteraste, pudo haber sido por_ **_cualquier otra cosa, pero la forma en que respirabas_** _me lo decía todo. **Me gritaste desde adentro de tus pulmones. No lo podías creer, pensabas que era un sueño.** Después de todo, me creías de impecables modales. Eh irrumpir en casa ajena mientras el dueño duerme es de muy mal gusto. Pero, ¡Oh Will! ¿Tú me haces cometer locuras, no te has dado cuenta? Sabes_, **_yo nunca he querido que me dejes ir._** _Pero lo hiciste. **Sé que esto parece mal. Pero sólo soy un criminal enfermo enamorado.**_

**_Puedes arrestarme, Will._ **

**_No me quiero ir._ **

**_Bloquéame y tira la llave._ **

**_No me importa si estoy en un profundo problema._ **

**_Soy adicto a tu amor._ **

**_Seré tu prisionero._ **

**_Seré tu prisionero esta noche._ **

**_Estoy bajo tu hechizo y simplemente no puedo tener suficiente._ **

_Oh, Will._ **_Estoy preparado para todas las consecuencias._** Voy a hacerlo. **_Créeme, tengo las peores intenciones._** _Te dañare, te arrastraré hasta el borde de ti mismo, te inundaré de muerte y locura, te convertiré en mi otra mitad. Te obsequiaré un raro presente, solo para ti. Oh, Will._ **_Estoy preparado para todas las consecuencias. Créeme, tengo las peores intenciones. Créeme, créeme._**

**_Sé que esto parece mal. Pero sólo soy un criminal enfermo enamorado._ **

**_Puedes arrestarme, Will._ **

**_No me quiero ir._ **

**_Bloquéame y tira la llave._ **

**_No me importa si estoy en un profundo problema._ **

**_Soy adicto a tu amor._ **

**_Seré tu prisionero._ **

**_Seré tu prisionero esta noche._ **

**_Estoy bajo tu hechizo y simplemente no puedo tener suficiente._ **

**_Seré tu prisionero... esta noche_ **

**_Seré tu prisionero_ **

**_Estoy bajo tu hechizo y simplemente no puedo tener suficiente._ **

... Will termino de escuchar el audio que Hannibal Lecter le envió, tras recuperarse de su estadía en el Hospital de Baltimore por la puñalada del ex doctor. Abigail, quien también sufrió la ira del psiquiatra, se recuperaba todavía de la degolladura en el hospital.

Volteo a ver a Alana, pálida como una hoja (que milagrosamente también se salvó de la muerte, tras estar varios meses con tratamientos avanzados) y a Jack, asqueado por lo dicho en la canción-declaración (también con la suerte de su lado, pues solo conservaba una cicatriz de su encuentro contra el caníbal). En lo que a él respecta, jamás lamento tanto no poder expresar sus sentimientos a tiempo.


End file.
